


Ten Reasons to Kiss you

by mssvteen (Knaija)



Series: Angst-filled Kisses [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 5000 words, Angst, Counselling, Kissing, M/M, Music, Writing music, anger issues, prison (AU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/mssvteen
Summary: Jihoon gets moved to prison after he comes of age and his sentence is reinstated. He gets to room with Seungcheol, the big, sensible prison inmate about to finish his time in prison. And if they both happen to fall in love…





	1. 14. Radio-cassette player

The old cassette player droned into the refectory while the inmates ate. Seungcheol took a bite of his apple, listening to Junghan whine about everything as always. It was a slow day in the refectory and he didn’t think he was in the mood to eat anything but the apple in his hand at the moment.

“Eating that?” Jisoo said, taking Seungcheol’s tray as he tried to move out of the way. In doing so, Seungcheol caught sight of a little boy walking into the refectory, his small frame hunched in as he made his way around looking for where to sit.

“Who’s that?” He asked as Junghan looked back.

“Tiny Lee.” Junghan said. “Just turned eighteen. Court reinstated his sentence.”

Seungcheol bit his apple, staring.

“What’s he in for?”

“Murder, rape, embezzlement?”

Seungcheol looked at Junghan in suspicion.

“How the fuck am I supposed to know?” Junghan asked back. “I’m just here worrying about my own skin. I don’t care about the new dude.”

“Maybe you should _claim_ him.” Jisoo said.

Seungcheol scoffed. He wasn’t going to claim anyone. He knew exactly what _claiming_ meant and that wasn’t something he wanted to do.

“He’ll die in here if someone doesn’t claim him soon. Just look at him.” Junghan said, as all three of them watched the little boy sit in a corner, setting his tray down on the table as he stared down at it. “Maybe he’ll be your roommate.”

Seungcheol highly doubted that. He’d been in that cell for two years and he’d never gotten a cellmate. He was glad for it, but sometimes, he got a bit lonely. Maybe he’d be lucky this time. It wasn’t as if any of it was up to him. If the warden decided to give him a cellmate, he’d be glad, but it wouldn’t be because he asked for it.

Looking back at the boy, Seungcheol saw a tall, lanky man head up him and take the space in front of him. He watched the man talk to him as the boy tried to move away. Then the man grabbed him and Seungcheol found himself getting to his feet but he had to stop because…

Right before his eyes, the boy had jumped over the table, tackling the man to the floor as he bit into the man’s neck, causing the man to scream and shout in agony. Alarms went off as all the inmates went down, lying flat as guards came and tried to pry the boy off. Immediately they got close, he backed off, raising his hands and kneeling as they pulled both hands back and cuffed him, shouting for paramedics to come and take the other inmate to the infirmary.

As the music from the cassette-player continued to ring through the refectory and he was taken away. Seungcheol didn’t miss the satisfied smirk on his face. And he was certainly sure that everyone else had gotten the message, loud and clear.

That Tiny Lee was completely off limits.


	2. 1. Look over here

Jihoon entered his cell after spending a week in the hole.

He now had a toilet. He had a bed. But worst of all, he also had a roommate. A tall boy sitting on the top bunk with his legs hanging off the side.

“Hi.” The boy said, stretching his hand. “I’m Seungcheol.”

Jihoon looked at the hand, ignored it and slipped unto his unlaid bed. He heard movement above his head and seconds after the dangling feet disappeared, a head took its place.

“Do you have mandatory anger-management?” the boy asked.

“Leave me alone.”

“We’re roommates. We need to get friendly.”

“No, we don’t.”

“How old are you? I might be your hyung.” Jihoon turned away as he lay on his pillow. “Maybe if you-”

“I swear to God, I will come up there and kill you.”

Seungcheol went quiet, blinking down at Jihoon for an odd number of seconds till Jihoon decided he wasn’t worth his attention anymore.

“I’m trying to get you to-”

Jihoon hissed and pushed off his bed, dragging the other boy till he fell on the ground. He’d probably never have been able to but he hadn’t seen Jihoon coming. They never did. That was what saved him most of the time.

But Jihoon was shocked when, two seconds after Seungcheol had hit the ground, he was up. He shoved Jihoon on the bed and climbed on him, boxing him in and holding him down as Jihoon thrashed angrily.

“Get off me.” Jihoon said, trying not to shout. “Get the fuck off!”

“Listen to me- listen to me!” Seungcheol said in a much sterner voice as Jihoon stilled, breathing hard and staring up at the other boy. “You don’t need violence all the time.”

“Get off me now!”

“Not unless you promise not to use violence in this cell.”

“I’m not promising a fucking thing now, GET OFF!”

Seungcheol got off, dragging Jihoon to the floor as he slammed Jihoon against the hard ground. Jihoon’s head spun.

“You’re not the stronger one of the two of us. I won’t go down easily. So if we’re going to resort to violence in this room, who do you think will suffer?”

Jihoon really hated this boy. But more than that, he hated this room. In his former room in juvy, he had weapons stashed everywhere. He could get the drop on this giant in seconds. Too bad he’d now have to spend weeks arming up his bunk so as not to get caught off guard like this.

“Fine!” Jihoon said, feeling Seungcheol’s hold on him lessen as he stepped away like Jihoon was a wounded animal.

“We’re roommates now. We have to trust each other.”

He climbed onto his bunk as he left Jihoon on the ground. Angry and ashamed of himself, Jihoon climbed into his own bed as well as he said loud enough for Seungcheol to hear.

“We’re all in prison. I’m not going to trust anyone.”

And he meant it from his heart.


	3. 15. Perfect blue

Dr. Han opened her notebook, signaling the start of the meeting.

“Who wants to start us up today?”

Seungcheol raised his hand. He’d spent the night thinking about this meeting. It took him two years of anger to come to terms with what he did to find himself in prison. Since then, the last eleven months hadn’t felt as bad as the others. Which was probably because he was looking at mere months till his release now. But he liked to think it was the growth he’d encountered in his time as an inmate.

“Seungcheol, you want to start us up?” She asked as he nodded. “What are you sharing today?”

“I’m going to talk about the night of my arrest.”

People usually spoke about the crime they’d committed because that was the big deal. But for Seungcheol, _his_ big deal was the night the police had come for him. When he’d tried to run. _Why_ he’d tried to run. What had gotten him caught at the end of the day. All of that was what was important. When Dr. Han nodded, her eyes shining in encouragement, he knew she understood what he was letting go of.

But as he opened his mouth to speak, the doors banged opened as Jihoon peeped in.

“This way.” Dr. Han said, waving him over as the smaller boy took a step in and began his timid march to the center of the room where their cluster of chairs sat.

His walk may have fooled Seungcheol a few days ago but he knew what it was now. Jihoon was anything but harmless. He was anything but ordinary. He was full of anger and paranoia and he didn’t trust anyone. He hated Seungcheol from the bottom of his heart and even though he hadn’t gotten around to saying it to his face, Seungcheol had caught Jihoon looking pleasantly surprised the two times he’d met small fates of mishap in the week they’d been roommates.

“For being late, would you like to share?”

Jihoon shook his head.

“Do you want to introduce yourself to the group?”

Jihoon shook his head again.

“Okay, guys, this is Lee Jihoon. I believe he’s Seungcheol’s roommate?”

Seungcheol nodded.

“Please continue.” She said to Seungcheol, looking at him.

His mind was blank for a second as he tried to remember what he’d been planning to say before Jihoon walked into the room. He let his eyes drift back to his roommate as he found Jihoon watching him with something akin to boredom and animosity as he sat quietly.

Suddenly, Seungcheol’s mind was clear. was a boy whose life he could change… save. He’d been exactly where Jihoon was three years ago. And it was nothing to be ashamed of.

So Seungcheol started to talk, feeling his emotions flow around him as he spoke the truth. When his words rang in his ear, he felt his nerves calm to complete quietness till he was smooth and steady as a perfect, blue sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is supposed to be a romantic story and we haven't had anything romantic (or remotely sexual) happen yet. so next chapter, we're on.
> 
> please stay tuned


	4. 23. Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: angst and some non-con ahead

Jihoon tossed around in bed before his eyes opened and he realized that the bunk above him was moving. Both beds were fastened to the wall but the squeaking sound coming from the top bunk was enough to annoy him to consciousness as he lay on his bed, fuming.

When he huffed out an annoyed breath, the squeaking stopped.

Satisfied that he’d bullied Seungcheol into silence, he decided to go back to sleep.

Then the squeaking began again.

Angry, he’d jumped up from his bed, mouth poised to utter profanities at the big buffoon in the top bunk when he’d come almost face-to-dick with Seungcheol who was sitting up in his bed, jerking off. Jihoon froze, his words dying on his tongue as he stared at Seungcheol who had his back against the wall and his feet pulled up and spread on the bed, as he masturbated.

“Huh…” Jihoon muttered, trailing off uselessly as Seungcheol’s eyes flew open, alerting him to the fact that he was being watched. And the moment their eyes connected with one another, Seungcheol froze, arching off the wall as he came in full, jerking spurts all over his naked chest.

Feeling hot and terrified, Jihoon jumped back into his bed, choosing to hide under his blanket till the whole incident was washed away from his mind.

“Red one. Green two. Yellow three. Purple four. Red five. Green six…” he started to count under his breath as he struggled to still the beating of his heart in his chest and the aching in his pants. “Aww fuck!” he groaned as he realized with embarrassment that he wanted to jerk off now. Maybe masturbation was contagious. Maybe he could just go to sleep and ignore it. “Purple freaking sixteen!” He said, shoving his hand in his pants as he stopped moving.

His whole body was shaking and he didn’t know what to do with himself. He wanted to touch his dick so bad but the only image in his head was of Seungcheol’s dick and Seungcheol’s eyes and Seungcheol’s lips and Seungcheol’s hands stroking him deftly till he came like a crashing plane.

“Need help with that?” Seungcheol said, shocking him into a sitting position.

“No! Sto…” Before Jihoon could protest further, Seungcheol was manhandling him into his lap as he pushed Jihoon’s legs apart and slid his hands into Jihoon’s pants. He moaned as he gripped Seungcheol’s shoulders behind him and began to fuck into Seungcheol’s hand, seeking ecstasy. Seconds later, he was coming, quivering and unable to stop moving as he nearly bolted off the bed but Seungcheol held him down till he was done.

As the tremors calmed down and he realized what had just happened, Jihoon elbowed Seungcheol in the gut, shifted away and kicked him off the bed.

“Touch me again, and I’ll kill you.” He said as Seungcheol lay on the ground looking up at him.

If Seungcheol apologized before getting back into his bed, Jihoon didn’t want to hear it.


	5. 8. Our own world

“Really, Cheol!” Junghan said.

“Isn’t he twelve?” Jisoo asked, looking confused.

“You really want to grouch about morality, here?” Seungcheol asked.

“You saw what he did to that big inmate his first day, right?” Junghan said, appraising his nail-filing. “He could’ve killed you.”

“He didn’t.”

“You can’t claim a wild animal.”

“The word you mean is “tame”.”

“Potatoes, sweetie. Look.” Junghan said, dropping the nail file on the table as he faced Seungcheol. “Maybe he liked it or was confused. Maybe he was so sexually frustrated that the added pressure of seeing your beautiful, gorgeous, thick, spurting, juicy-”

“Junghan.” Jisoo prodded. Junghan blinked, looking back at the two of them.

“What was I saying?” Junghan tilted his head, gathering his thoughts. “He was horny and you were there and you kinda raped the boy to be honest. Don’t hope for a repeat. For your dick’s sake.”

“He liked it.” Seungcheol stressed.

“He was caught unawares. But believe me, now? He’s prepared for you.”

Looking over at Jihoon, Seungcheol had a feeling that Junghan was right. Because Jihoon was looking right at him.

And pounded his tiny fist into the metal bench.

*********

When the gates rolled shut Seungcheol undressed as his roommate just sat in a corner on his bed, watching Seungcheol’s every move and being eerily quiet.

“Good night.” Seungcheol said, about to climb into his bed.

“I’ll never touch your dick.” Jihoon promised and Seungcheol looked at him. Jihoon was holding up a shiv as if protecting himself from Seungcheol.

“I never asked you to.”

“Good. Because I won’t.”

“Okay.” Seungcheol said. Then he jumped unto his bed and got comfortable.

As he closed his eyes, Jihoon kicked the under of his bed and he poked his head out.

“What?”

“If… i-if… if you wanted…” Jihoon hesitated. “If… if you wanted to blow me.” He licked his lips shakily. “I wouldn’t stop you.”

Seungcheol looked into the boy’s eyes, aided by the light streaming in from the corridor and he saw fear. And a little bit of curiosity as he gulped, holding Seungcheol’s stare stubbornly.

“But I won’t do it for you.” Jihoon said quickly. “I won’t return the favor.”

“That’s fine.” Seungcheol said, pushing his legs off his bed as he slid off.

“Good.” Jihoon said, his mouth hanging open as he breathed loudly in the small space. He shifted up the bed as Seungcheol climbed into it, his eyes still open but his hands tightening on the shiv in his hand. “Because I don’t want to.”

When Seungcheol tugged him by the legs, tiny, light Jihoon went skidding across the bed as Seungcheol ended up between his legs. Jihoon licked his lips again. Watching. Waiting.

“You’re going to have to drop the shiv, if we do this.”

“Why?” Jihoon asked, looking thoroughly apprehensive.

“Because,” he said, cupping the boy between his legs. “I’m going to need both your hands in my hair when I suck your dick.”

Jihoon whimpered as the shiv fell uselessly from his hands.


	6. 11. Gardenia

Jihoon hated the way Dr. Han spoke to them in her Seoul accent full of feigned empathy. As long as she didn’t sleep in a bunk or walk about in colored jumpers, she wasn’t one of them. As he sat in another needless session, listening to a bored looking inmate speak about gardenias and their ability to heal the mind, Jihoon couldn’t help it that his own mind was so, so far away.

Jihoon could do nothing but stare at his roommate sitting across from him. Seungcheol was such an enigma that Jihoon found that he kind of hated him a little more than he’d done before they became… before they began… before whatever they were doing started.

Seungcheol was the one who wanted Jihoon. He was the one sucking his dick like his life depended on it. He was the one itching to touch Jihoon every chance he got. So why did he always seem so in control of himself when they weren’t doing anything?

Why did Jihoon find himself being the one who felt like the addict?

“Jihoon?” Dr. Han Said, causing everyone to look over at him as he blink himself back to the present. “Do you have anything to read to us?”

Jihoon looked down at his blank note pad.

“No.” He said, clearing his throat when he finally looked up Seungcheol was finally looking at him. After ignoring him for almost an hour.

“You were supposed to-”

“You want me to write down ten reasons why going to jail is my fault.” He snapped at her.

“You’re to write ten reasons why what you did was wrong.” She stated.

“And if I don’t think I did anything wrong?” he asked.

“You stabbed a store clerk.”

“He tried to hit me.”

“He can’t use his legs anymore.”

“That’s not my fault.”

Dr. Han smiled and moved on, choosing to speak to the next inmate. As Jihoon’s gaze finally turned back to Seungcheol, he was worried to find that Seungcheol almost looked disappointed in him.

*********

Jihoon was scared Seungcheol wouldn’t come to his bed that night. He nearly took off all his clothes the moment he got in. He had no idea why he was the one feeling this way. Seungcheol should be glad Jihoon was even letting him touch him.

To his surprise, the moment Seungcheol got back, he took off his shirt and climbed into Jihoon’s bed. Feeling grateful and giddy, Jihoon had rushed to pull off his trousers. Watching Seungcheol lick his lips as he looked down at Jihoon’s dick hungrily made Jihoon want to kiss him. But as he moved to kiss, Seungcheol ducked out of the way.

“You can’t kiss me.” Seungcheol said. “Not until you complete Dr. Han’s list.”

He stopped looking back at Seungcheol.

“Are you blackmailing me?”

“I’m trying to help you.” Seungcheol said, pressing Jihoon back unto the bed as he climbed on top of him.

And for the first time ever, Jihoon found himself hating Seungcheol’s touch.


	7. 30. Kiss

Seungcheol couldn’t find Jihoon in the refectory.

“He’s at the infirmary.” Junghan offered, feeding Jisoo who had his head down on the table with a pout.

“Why?” Seungcheol asked.

“You’re fucking the fairy and you don’t know what’s wrong with him?”

“He didn’t tell me anything was wrong with him?” He said, feeling defensive under Junghan’s rude, judging stare.

“I wonder why.” Junghan forced a spoon into Jisoo’s mouth.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Junghan dropped the spoon and turned to face Seungcheol.

“No one here is a saint.” He stated. “We got in this place because the law says we fucked up.”

“I know that-”

“Not everyone in this place will find peace and acceptance like you. And you’ve got to accept that.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

Junghan looked at him as if he was an idiot.

“He’s an eighteen-year old boy. He just got transferred. His life has gone to shit and he’s got five more years before he’s up for parole. He probably got in here thinking he wasn’t going to get close to anybody but he did. He got close to you.”

“You’re blaming me for something.”

“You won’t kiss him until he “completes the list”?” Junghan said, using air quotes. “Bullshit and you know it.”

“It’s just a kiss.”

“If you think that’s all it was then you’re a bigger fool than I thought.”

*********

The moment their cell door dinged and slid open, he was on his feet, looking eagerly at the door till Jihoon walked in.

“Hey.” He said.

“Hey.” Jihoon said climbing into bed and kicking off his shoes.

“You went to the infirmary before dinner?”

“Yes.”

Seungcheol sat beside him.

“Did someone hurt you?” He asked, trying to stealthily assess Jihoon’s lithe frame.

“No.”

“Why did you go?”

“I have diabetes.” He said.

 _What?_ Seungcheol thought in horror.

“You’re eighteen.”

“And you’re twenty-five. So what?”

He didn’t even know what to say.

“I’ve had it since I was born.” Jihoon said, turning away as if he wanted to sleep. But Seungcheol didn’t want him to sleep. He wanted them to stay up and talk.

So he lay down behind Jihoon, leaning over as he pecked him on the cheek. Jihoon rubbed his cheek and turned around. Seungcheol tried kissing him on the lip but Jihoon pressed his hand on his chest.

“What are you doing?”

“Kissing you.” Seungcheol explained, his eyes drifting down to Jihoon’s pretty, thin lips.

Jihoon scoffed.

“I thought I had to complete the list before you kissed me. Or am I suddenly worth your kisses now that I might die tomorrow?” Jihoon asked, his voice laced with venom. “If you still want to play with my dick, it’s there and I won’t stop you. But you can go ahead and spare me the pity kisses, okay?”

Nodding at Seungcheol’s lack of an answer, he turned back around and lay down. Seungcheol figured he’d rather follow Jihoon’s lead to sleep.

Or risk getting kicked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this is the last of the angst before our favorite duo starts to work stuff out. It suddenly occurred to me that JIhoon should have one in too for Seungcheol holding the precious kisses over his head. so...


	8. 29. The sound of waves

Jihoon’s pen hovered over the note pad in his lap as he sat in the yard. Where was he supposed to start from? Two years in juvy and he’d never felt this pressured to do anything his stupid anger management therapists had always asked.

Yet, here he was. Because of a kiss…

He slammed the pen on the notepad and pulled at the grass in anger.

Was he such a bad person that he didn’t think he’d done anything wrong? He was in prison. He was already paying for the crime. What more did they want from him?

“Need any help?” Seungcheol asked, taking the space beside him as Jihoon shifted away more out of habit than any need to not be near his roommate.

“I’m fine.” He said, trying to move the notepad away even though he was sure Seungcheol had already seen it.

“I cut my dad’s dick off.” Seungcheol said.

“What?” Jihoon said, perplexed.

“Yeah. That’s why I’m here.” He said, sitting and looking back at Jihoon with round, open eyes like he was expecting Jihoon to be a part of the conversation.

“Why?” He asked, filling his role.

“He beat my mom. A lot. Like… a lot. Till one day I couldn’t take it anymore. I took a knife to his room to stab him. Totally premeditated. But when I got there, his dick was up and I just thought,” Seungcheol paused, dazing off. “I just really wanted to hurt him.”

“Of all the things to do.” Jihoon said, looking down at his notepad.

“I’m not ashamed of it. I am ashamed my mother took the fall for it. I kept thinking, if he wasn’t dead, at least she was away from him. But when my dad talked to the cops after his surgery, he told them it was me. And when they came for me, I ran. It was then I realized that I was no better than he was. I was going to let my mom suffer. I was a coward.”

Jihoon remembered the first day he’d gone to the meeting and listened to Seungcheol talk about the day he got arrested. He’d wondered why that was Seungcheol’s source of shame. Now he knew. He’d been a coward.

“Why are you telling me?”

“Because,” Seungcheol said. “Dr. Han isn’t trying to force you to feel guilty. She just wants you to realize that there’s guilt there… somewhere. It might not be about the most obvious thing. The whole point is to open up your mind.”

Smiling cheerily at Jihoon, Seungcheol stood to his feet and strolled off.

Looking down again, Jihoon found the urge to write, feeling his fingers move across the pad in feverish urgency as let his mind work. It wasn’t the list… it wasn’t reasons or excuses, but as he felt his heart open up to everything he was feeling at the moment, Jihoon felt his emotions flowing from him.

Like the sound of waves crashing up a mountain of rocks.


	9. 20. The road home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at this point, i'm a little worried that i might not make the 14th... God Help Me!!!

Seungcheol was lying on a bench as Junghan held his leg on his lap, clipping Seungcheol’s toes and tsk-ing at his horrible personal hygiene when Jihoon strolled up to them. The closer he got, Seungcheol found himself sitting up in anticipation, wondering what… why Jihoon would be coming to speak to him in public.

“Look at this.” Jihoon said without any greeting, tossing his notepad in Seungcheol’s lap carelessly.

“Did you finish your list?” Seungcheol asked, picking the book up and ignoring Junghan’s curious eyes as he watched the two of them.

“Just read it, okay?” Jihoon snapped, walking off with his hands in his pocket as Seungcheol opened the book to the first page.

“What’s in it?” Junghan asked. “What did he write?”

Without answering, Seungcheol frowned down at the book as he noticed that there was no numbering to signify a list of any sort. But by the time he read the first two lines and found their last words ending in rhymes, Seungcheol slammed the book shut, pulling his legs from Junghan’s lap.

“What is it?” Junghan asked again, looking at the book with growing curiosity. “Show me too.”

“I’ll be back in a minute.” He said, standing up and forcing his feet into his sneakers without his socks as he made to get away. Jihoon had written him a poem.

And he wasn’t sure if he wanted anyone to read it with him… or even see him while he read it.

*********

Feeling giddy and possessive about a poem he hadn’t yet read, Seungcheol roamed the yard, looking for a secluded place to sit. But everywhere was taken. The court was full of people hanging out. The area cordoned for exercise was full of “jocks”. All the benches had at least two people sitting on it.

Giving up on finding a good place, Seungcheol settled into a corner by the fence as he sat, pulling his knees up and opening the book.

_I don’t know what I’m doing_

_My life is never-changing_

_I hate this place, I hate everywhere_

_I even hate things that are not there_

_I do not feel guilt for my deed_

_I have never felt the need_

_I will not change myself for you_

_I’ll say it now: don’t ask me to_

Seungcheol’s head fell back on the wired fence and he laughed to himself.

 _Oh God_ , he thought. Jihoon was such a constipated, little doll and Seungcheol could not believe he’d gone ahead and fallen in love with someone so difficult. He hadn’t written the god-damned list because he was revolting. Fighting back against Seungcheol. Against Dr. Han. Almost like he had something to prove.

But he’d sat down and written a whole poem to tell Seungcheol to fuck off. He’d  taken the time, with Seungcheol on his mind, to craft words to his meaning.

After sharing living space with the younger boy, Seungcheol would be damned if he couldn’t recognize the signs…

That Jihoon might just have feelings for him too.


	10. 10. #10

Jihoon felt a bounce in his step as he closed the office door behind him. Somehow, he’d let Seungcheol manipulate him into thinking this was a good thing… or a normal thing. But he was careful enough to school his expression as the guards buzzed the door to the cells open for him to pass through. Unable to stop his thoughts, Jihoon’s mind replayed his meeting without his consent.

“This is a big step.” Dr. Han had said as Jihoon sat in quiet indifference.

“Whatever.” He said, looking at the certificate behind her head. “You studied abroad?” he asked.

“Are you deflecting or have you developed real interest in my life since we started your private sessions?”

He frowned, looking her in the eye. She really was a nasty piece of work and it irked him that she was going to go ahead and believe that she was somehow getting through to him.

Which… she most definitely was not! Jihoon didn’t even like her. There was nothing she was ever going to be able to make him do. But the alternative was admitting that he was deflecting, thereby alerting her to the fact that there really was something to talk about that he was avoiding. And he didn’t want that.

So he just sat there, staring back at her till she shook her head and smiled. Like he was just another naughty kid.

He shook his head into the present when Seungcheol sat up in his bed whole the door buzzed closed.

“You’re back.” He said, letting his legs hang off the side of the bed.

Without saying anything, Jihoon climbed up into the top bunk, ignoring the shocked and eager look on Seungcheol’s face as he shifted away to give Jihoon room. When he sat down, mirroring Seungcheol’s pose, he dropped his notepad in Seungcheol’s lap.

And waited.

“You want me to…”

Jihoon nodded.

Slowly, as if he’d never opened Jihoon’s notepad before, Seungcheol opened it and let the first page fall as the second one caught his attention.

Jihoon watched Seungcheol as he eyes scooted back and forth on the page from top to bottom. He’d tried. Honestly. He really had. But trying to complete the stupid list had taken so much out of him that he could not resist letting out a few biting remarks after every few items on the list. They all wanted him to be guilty for something? Well, he wasn’t quite there.

Yet.

“It’s nine items on the list.” Seungcheol said.

“I know.” Jihoon nodded.

“Where’s number ten?” He turned to sit, facing Jihoon as Jihoon resisted the urge to cringe away from the attention. He’d never quite gotten used to Seungcheol’s need to be in his face all the time… even when they weren’t doing anything. In his nervousness, he said the first thing he could think of.

“Kiss me and maybe I’ll finish the damn list.”

With no argument, Seungcheol leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss his on Jihoon’s lips.


End file.
